


rinse and repeat

by roads (lavis)



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Graphic Description, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavis/pseuds/roads
Summary: the toys were never supposed to see her like this.(trigger warning: mentions of self-harm, depression)
Kudos: 8





	rinse and repeat

He has been watching her, carefully watching the slight alterations in her personality.

It’s been seven years. And here he is, being the first to witness the sadness embody her soul and  
intertwine with her skin. The smiles she always carried around in her pockets; vanished. He  
watched her herself eat away her wrists with the razor in her hand.

“I’m such a waste of space,” she cried out, bringing her white unicorn closer to her chest,  
clutching on her biceps as each tear escaped her eyes, “I don’t…”

The cowboy, hidden under her bed, dropped to his knees and reached for her, but Jessie held him  
back. She looked just as wretched as Bonnie was, only her tears were not leaking.

“We have to help her,” Woody whispered, “We can’t let her to do that! She nee—“

“There’s nothing we can do, but watch…” Buzz interrupted, glowering over the floor, “We’re  
just toys.”

Another slit to the wrist and Woody couldn’t take it anymore. He jolted towards her as fast as he  
could, his hat flying away, but Bullseye stood in his way, preventing the concerned cowboy from  
being with Bonnie.

“Not you too.” He said, but Bullseye lifted him off his feet and carried back to the bed where  
they belonged because they were just toys.

♡

Bonnie’s mind raced thoughts behind her eyes as she looked at her arm, filled with another  
streak to add to her collection of anguish.

“I…I-I’m sorry, Buttercup.” She sniffed, wiping away her dry tears, realizing that her white  
unicorn was soaked with her tears and the evidence of her wounds.

Before she got up to clean up her wounds, she heard soft footsteps climbing up the stairs, leaving  
Bonnie little time to recollect herself.

“Dammit.” She muttered, wrapping a towel over her arm and climbing to bed, hiding her arm  
under the covers.

“Bonnie,” Mrs. Hunt called out, “Honey, are you up?”

Bonnie coughed, “Yeah? What do you need?”

“I just bought groceries, can you help me put them away?”

She cursed under her breath and tried her best to clean up the blood the leaked from her wrists.  
Quickly, she wrapped a gauze over her forearm as she looked for a sweater to put over herself to  
prevent her mother from clearly seeing she hurt herself again.

“I’m coming!” She uttered, trying to get into her jeans.

As she swiftly strolled out of her bedroom, she heard a sudden squeak from under her feet. It was a blue triceratops.

**Author's Note:**

> i always wondered about a world where the toys see things they're not supposed to see.


End file.
